Feeling You, feeling me
by M.Cherry
Summary: Até as paredes podiam ouvir a tensão que vinha da respiração de um homem prestes a deixar a mulher que ele realmente, ou pelo menos, achava que amava.


Sim, é uma DP. E não, você não está lendo errado. Essa fic foi pro chall DP do seisvê, eu gostei muito de escrevê-la. Eu ganhei banner e prêmios de melhor frase e melhor cena, que estão no meu perfil. Ela é um drama, já aviso, portanto se você não estiver bem hoje, vá ler uma revistinha.

A música que aparece somente dois trechinhos é_ Atrás da Porta - Elis Regina_, é linda e eu amo.

Boa Leitura, dears!

**

* * *

**

****

Feeling you, feeling me.

_Quando olhaste bem nos olhos meus  
E o teu olhar era de adeus__  
_

Os corredores estavam vazios e sombrios. Acho que até as paredes podiam ouvir a tensão que vinha da respiração de um homem prestes a deixar a mulher que ele _realmente_, ou pelo menos, _achava_ que amava.

Antes de bater à porta, pensou pelo menos duas vezes, se valia a pena justificar o que havia acontecido.

Afinal, não era fácil tentar explicar o porquê de ter se casado de repente, sem ao menos uma despedida.

Bateu na porta uma primeira vez. _Fraco demais_. Talvez ela não tenha escutado. Novamente.

"Quem é?" – ela disse.

" Sou eu, Pansy... Vamos conversar?"

Por alguns segundos, ele pensou que ela não fosse abrir a porta. Mas ele esqueceu também, que Pansy gostava muito de explicações.

" Entra." – ela disse seca.

Fechou a porta lentamente e olhou para os olhos de Draco. Estavam vazios, e ela nem sequer conseguia saber o que estava sentindo. Geralmente, os olhos dele costumavam passar algumas emoções, mas, desta vez não.

Eles ficaram em silêncio durante muitos minutos. Minutos que podiam ser vistas como horas. O silêncio era quebrado por respirações tensas e pelo medo de dizer que havia acabado. Tudo e pra sempre.

Ela olhou para a mão esquerda dele. Uma aliança de ouro agora o enfeitava. Uma aliança que simbolizava o suposto amor entre ele e Astoria. _Mas quem é essa mulher? De onde ela veio e o que ela faz? Surgiu de repente e se casaram? _Era o que ela pensava.

Jamais imaginou que Draco fosse usar uma aliança. Ele dizia que jamais usaria um objeto bobo e insignificante só pra simbolizar a porra de um amor. O que ele estava fazendo agora?

"Você não me ligou mais." – ele disse entre dentes.

"Péssima maneira de começar a me explicar: que palhaçada é essa?"

" Pansy..."

" Draco, você tem noção de como eu estou me sentindo?"

" Tenho. Total noção, eu consigo sentir quase o mesmo."

" Se é quase, não é igual."

Ele passou a mão no rosto suspirando.

" Eu não quero mais que você me procure, entendeu?"

" Eu não procurei você. Pelo menos hoje, não."

" Mas sei que mais tarde procuraria... Você me ama, Pansy."

" Amo sim, nunca escondi... Amo tanto, que eu sempre aturei tudo o que você fazia e nas horas difíceis, eu estava lá... Longe, pois não podia fazer nada."

" Um dia você me disse, que se a gente realmente amasse uma pessoa, deveríamos deixar ela ir embora... Mas se ela não voltasse é porque ela nunca a pertenceu."

" Isso quer dizer que você não vai voltar?"

" Sim."

Ela não conseguiu chorar. Por mais que ela estivesse sangrando por dentro, sabia que Draco precisava fazer aquilo. E ela realmente o amava a ponto de deixá-lo ir. Mesmo sendo com outra mulher. Uma mulher desconhecida que de repente chegou e casou-se com seu homem.

_Juro que não acreditei, eu te estranhei_

" E essa aliança no seu dedo? Ela significa alguma coisa? Você sempre disse que achava idiota, e que uma aliança jamais seria um símbolo ou representação do amor."

" Se eu disse isso, é porque de alguma forma, eu já sabia que usaria uma porra dessas, mas sem amor nenhum. O amor não está em nenhum objeto Parkinson, está nas pequenas coisas."

" Nunca vi você dizer coisas tão bonitas."

" São as pequenas coisas que eu acabei de citar, e que aprendi com você."

" Quer dizer que essa aliança é sem amor? O que é o amor pra você?"

Ele ficou em silêncio. Odiava quando ela começava a fazer muitas perguntas, porque todas elas mexiam de alguma forma com o inconsciente.

" Eu não vim aqui pra discutirmos o amor e seus significados ou símbolos. Vim pra me despedir e pedir que não me procure. Pro nosso bem."

" E se eu te procurar? Você acha que sua esposinha vai me receber com sorrisos fazendo a pose da que não liga?"

" Não quero que me procure."

Ele virou-se de costas para ela. Os olhos cheios de lágrimas à uma hora dessas.

" Eu entendo você, Draco. E eu sei, que você nunca me pertenceu e eu vou deixá-lo ir e você sabe disso, porque você me conhece como ninguém neste mundo. E sabe que eu te amo o suficiente pra isso, assim, como você me ama a ponto de me deixar pra não me fazer sofrer."

Ele não disse nada. Apenas o encarou pela ultima vez. Pansy sabia que Draco era incapaz de fazer mal a alguém, mas ele sempre tinha que fazer sem querer e sofria por isso.

Ela não conseguiu arrancar de Malfoy, o porquê da tal Astoria Greengrass e não o aborreceria com perguntas. Sabia que ele estava chateado por ter que usar uma coisa da qual ele não acreditava e que era contra seus princípios.

Mais uma vez, ele estava tentando agradar a alguém e aborrecendo a si mesmo.

* * *

**N/A: **E aí? Reviews? Beijos, pessoas.


End file.
